The prior art is replete with devices containing a rotatable, self-leveling spoon bowl which is rotatably attached to a spoon handle. However, all of these devices are adapted to be used in the teaching of infants or young children to feed themselves. These devices are designed to teach children to hold the handle of the spoon so that the bowl of the spoon is level and food thereon is not spilled over the side of the bowl while they are eating. However, while these spoons are designed to allow the bowl to remain level, an assumption is made that the children's grip is sufficient to adequately grasp the handle of the spoon. Representative of these devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,122; 2,636,266; 2,741,027 and 2,809,426. All of these patents relate to feeding implements for infants so that the bowl of the spoon remains level. None of these devices, however, address themselves to the situation prevalant in older persons having senile tremors or people afflicted with cerebral palsy, multiple sclerosis or the like. These people do not have a strong enough grasp for them to utilize devices described the above-cited patents. Additionally, these people exhibit hand tremors which would also make the use of these devices ineffectual.